RoDestruct/Gerudo Desety?
<< Part 3 of Event 3 We fly off to the Gerudo Desert. We fly through mountains, oversea, through forest. In the end, we end up no where. After so much flying and turning around and going opposite ways, we end up lost in a canyon. "Do you even know where we are going?" Andrea ask tiredly, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Not one bit. Damn, Stallord gave me no directions to find him. Son of a b-" I begin to shout, but Andrea cuts me off, "DON'T YELLL!!!!!!! I'm tired, and sleepy." Andrea announces. "Ty, you said that when you were with Stallord, you were atop temple and below was desert?" Blaze ask. "That's correct." I reply. "Well, I smell meat roasting, which means that there must be some form of civilization present in this canyon. We should look for it and ask them." Blaze suggest. "Hmm, that is a good idea, but we mustn't forget that people are aware of me and have wanted poster with my face on them courtesy of Kayla." I remind Blaze. "True, but think about it, we are in a canyon that seems to have no way of speaking to others." Blaze replies, flapping his wings. He hover over a small town shortly after he said it. "Well you were right that there was civilization." I state. He lowers down to the village. Small farm, couple of residence, children frolicking, men building, women cooking, ordinary village. "Come on, look, they are just a regular village. Lets try it, what could go wrong?" Blaze ask. Suddenly I knew we were screwed. 5 Minutes later... "Andrea, remind me to never listen to Blaze again." I state. We got captured. We landed down to them, I asked two or three people if they knew where to find the desert. Then some people ambushed us and we were captured. Apparently, Rito fly newspapers here. Every newspaper comes with a wanted poster of me. They caught us, blind folded us, stripped us to our under garments and hung us upside down. Blaze was captured in a net and hung in the air. They began dipping us into water. Then they threw tomatoes at me and Andrea. All of a sudden Andrea is screaming out don't touch. Seems they've released the pervs to rape her and beat me. Well they made one mistake. Andrea shouted my name out, telling me to stop them. That clicked something in my head. I suddenly exploded with fury, so much that heat surrounds my fist that are tied up. Energy surrounds them and burns the rope. My hands are free! The heat is still burning around my fist. I slide my hand across the rope and I drop. I remove the blind fold. I can see Andrea is still screaming. The pervs are just stroking her stomach, her face and hair. I want to shout something out but instead all that comes out is, "SQUEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I squeal out. I lift my hand up to the pervs that look at me. They walk out to me then begin running. I open my hand, releasing the energy inside. A red-transparent sheet of energy field eats over them. They stop for half a second, then the objects just explode. They don't explode from the inside, more from underneath them as for they plummet down. All the same, they are dead. All I can hear is children in the background saying, "Dit-Damn". I run over to Andrea and help her down. I suddenly realise how gorgeous she looks in her purple frilly under garments. She catches me checking out her lovely slinky body. All of a sudden I just fill a hand slide across my face in a angrily manner. 5 Minutes later... People are out in the center of the town, on their knees, hands behind their heads. Andrea and Blaze are watching them as I move in and out of houses searching for a map. I enter the residence of a old woman. She's just rocking along her rocking chair, without a care in the world. "Get down on your knees and hands behind your heads!!! Do it or else I'll kill you!!" I shout out while unsheathing my blade. "You seek the Gerudo Desety, eh? Go north until you reach a desert. Then go left when you come across a island in the desert. You should arrive at the temple shortly. It is dangerous to go with what you have. Take this with you." The old woman exclaims as she gets up and hands me a chest. I open it and there lies a boomerang. But a ordinary boomerang, it is demented. It is made of steel, painted black, with thorns sticking on the inside. They are arranged so that it is good for gripping. This is not a traditional boomerang. It has "Death-A-Rang" engraved in it. I thank her and nod. I exit to my friends and I inform them of what she said. We take off at once. She might have been lying but we wouldn't know. She had gotten us out of the canyon at least. We arrived to the desert shortly. We kept going until we hit the island. She was correct as for we turned left and went straight to the temple. "Yes! We found the temple in the Gerudo Desety!!" I shout out with glee. "Desety?" Andrea questions with a series of laughs at the end. "We have reached the temple in which Stallord is hidden, The Arbiter's Ground." Blaze says. I turn and look forward at it. I can feel his energy leaping out. It's odd how the time shifted from sunny to nightime so quickly. We must have not payed attention or is it something else. I look up at the moon and see terror gleaming down on me. Part 5 of Event 3 >>